


tell me

by whitecanarys



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Coming Untouched, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, but no non-con happens. like at all, no beta we die like jason todd, possessive geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecanarys/pseuds/whitecanarys
Summary: jaskier didn’t think that geralt would be the jealous type.he washalfright.geralt was the fuckingpossessivetype.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 141
Kudos: 3773





	1. Chapter 1

jaskier didn’t think that geralt would be the jealous type. 

he was _half_ right. 

geralt was the fucking _possessive type._

“geralt, please.” jaskier sighed, exasperated. “while i am, admittedly, thoroughly enjoying all of the touching of my general person, perhaps glaring at the poor man who bought me my meal is a tad much?”

to no one’s surprise, the witcher simply grunted and tightened his hold on jaskier’s lithe waist, cold gaze never leaving the handsome stranger. 

jaskier sighed once more.

damn witchers.

\-----------------

jaskier wanted to scream.

“there is no possible way,” he said through gritted teeth, fumbling with his shirt collar. “that i’ll be able to cover this up, geralt.”

“that is the point.” geralt said, lip twitching as he watched his bard from his spot on the inn’s bed. “stop that, come here.”

jaskier sighed, hands dropping to his bruised hips as he eyed the witcher, a small pout on his kiss swollen lips. “no,” he said petulantly, even as he was moving towards the bed. geralt’s hands immediately found their way to the bard’s bare thighs as jaskier straddled him, making a pleased noise as he traced over the blooming bruises decorating his pale flesh.

“so gentle.” jaskier teased, placing his own hands on geralt’s broad chest. “wouldn’t even know i’ve been fucked, how bare i am.”

“hilarious,” geralt said dryly, running his calloused hands roughly up jaskier’s frame to grasp the fabric hanging loosely on the bard’s shoulders. in one swift, powerful motion, geralt ripped the offending cloth off to expose jaskier’s bare chest. 

“geralt!” jaskier shrieked, caught off guard, but the witcher wasn’t listening, bright yellow eyes roaming over his exposed body, lingering on the blunt indents shaped perfectly to match geralt’s teeth. 

a low, pleased rumble formed from deep within the witcher’s chest at the sight, he’d never seen his beautiful bard looking so deliciously wrecked before. 

and _marked_ . by _geralt_ and geralt _only_.

that thought alone caused his quickly hardening cock to twitch against the bard’s bare ass. geralt couldn’t help but thrust his hips ever so slightly against him, relishing in the startled whimper that’s escaped that gorgeous mouth. 

“geralt,” jaskier said softly, eyelashes fluttering at the feeling of geralt’s thick cockhead nudging his gaping hole. “geralt, _gods_ , please—“ 

geralt wanted to, by the gods he wanted to. his entire body ached to slide into his bard’s beautiful body, fuck up into him and nudge that sweet spot inside him and make him _sing._

but another, a primal feeling from deep within him, wanted his bard to _beg_ . he wanted to hear him cry and gasp and pant his name, beg for geralt to touch his needy hole, his cock, _anything_. 

“tell me, jas,” geralt said, voice maddening level to jaskier’s high pitched mewls, sounding so beautifully wrecked already. 

jaskier shuddered at his control. he would never grow tired of being utterly at this man’s mercy. “ _geralt—_ “

jaskier suddenly found himself on his back, his witcher on top of him, forearms on either side of his head, hips aligned together perfectly as he slid agonizingly slow into jaskier’s pink and puffy hole. “ _tell me_.”

“ _gods, geralt_ , i’m _yours_ , yours, only yours! i belong to— ah!— y-you! only you! please, _please—_ “ jaskier babbled, eyes squeezed shut as tears began streaking down his soft, reddened cheeks. 

geralt hummed, rewarding his lover with a quick, hard snap of his hips, hitting that spot with a precision that made jaskier cry out in pleasure.

“damn right.” 


	2. sweet thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealously and roofies make for a fun time.

geralt is no fool.

he understands that jaskier is a pretty, sociable little thing. it’s one of the reasons geralt lov - ah -  _ enjoys  _ his company. 

but if geralt sees another man touch what belongs to him  _ one more time… _

“snarling like a fucking wolf is not going to get men to stop flirting with him.” yennefer says with a sneer, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him when he turns that snarl on her.

“that does not mean i can't  _ try _ .” geralt says lowly, golden eyes darting back to where jaskier is being chatted up by some young, blond-haired man with deep dimples and forest green eyes. his bard seems to be humoring the boy, charming little smile not quite reaching his eyes as he gives him his attention. 

geralt holds his threatening posture, ready to strike the moment jaskier shows even the slightest hint of feeling ill at ease. 

he hates this. he and jaskier may not have a name for their  _ coupling _ , but jaskier is  _ his _ , so much as he’s jaskier’s. and he hates that that fucking  _ boy _ can’t see that. or otherwise ignores it. 

“damned idiot.” yennefer huffs a small laugh, downs the last of her ale, and stands with a graceful flourish. “i’m leaving.” she says flatly, violets darting to look at the bard who is now gazing at her curiously, head tilted in a way yennefer will  _ never _ admit to finding cute. “try not to murder the boy, mm?”

the witcher doesn't bother to acknowledge her, attention focused solely on jaskier, who mouths a silent, curious ‘ _ what?’  _ at the mage.

“i’m leaving!” yennefer shouts at jaskier. he blinks, opens his mouth to reply verbally, but the blond-haired boy touches his forearm, eager for his attention once more. this, at last, seems to finally grate on the bard’s seemingly never-ending patience. jaskier gives the boy a tight-lipped smile, removes his arm from his grasp and walks to the mage as quickly as he can.

“not that i’m not positively  _ thrilled  _ about it,” jaskier begins, a playful twinkle in his baby blues. “but why the sudden departure?” 

yennefer and jaskier have an interesting relationship, geralt thinks, eyeing them with a touch of amusement; posture relaxed now that his bard is within reach and away from unwanted touches. they pretend to detest each other. snide comments and brutal insults thrown at one another without abandon. 

however, about two fortnights ago while traveling together, yennefer had been thrown face-first into a tree by an angered monster-of-the-day, and jaskier had fussed over her injuries for the better part of a week after.

there is love there, geralt knows. 

“your witcher is being terribly boring.” yennefer drawls, dusting off food crumbs from her dress. “i grow tired of watching him watch  _ you _ , and i’ve better things to do with my time.”

jaskier  _ blushes,  _ a pretty little rosy hue high on his cheekbones, and geralt suddenly  _ wants _ . 

“well,” jaskier says, trying his to ignore his flushed cheeks and the heavy gaze of his witcher. “don’t let me be the one to stop you. off you go, then.” 

yennefer rolls her eyes, turns on her heels, and disappears from sight, middle finger high in the air. 

“charming.” jaskier says sarcastically, but he can’t quite hide the fond quirk of his lips from geralt.

“hmm.”

jaskier frowns, eyebrows creasing in discomfort as he grips his stomach and it’s so unexpected it has geralt immediately on edge. 

he raises from his seat, moving to stand by his bard’s side. “jas?”

“geralt, i don’t feel…” jaskier gasps, knees buckling suddenly, and it's only geralt’s quick reflexes that save him from a mouthful of tavern floor. 

“jaskier!”

————-

when geralt finds whoever poisoned his lover he promises he’s going to make them die a slow, painful, disgusting death.

right after he deals with a horny jaskier.

“jas, no.” geralt says firmly, holding his bard at arm’s length to stop jaskier from grinding on his thigh. jaskier whines at the loss of friction, bucking up into nothing and whimpering softly at the painful throbbing of his cock. “geralt, please, it  _ hurts _ , gods, please-”

“i know, little lark.” geralt soothes, maneuvering jaskier to lay back on the stiff mattress. “i know, sweet thing-  _ fuck _ , jas. i  _ can’t _ .” geralt says as his bard runs one of his long legs sensually into geralt’s thick erection. 

the denial makes jaskier’s eyes tear up, and geralt’s chest  _ aches _ . 

“i want to,” the witcher assures, breathing in the bard’s intoxicating scent. wood oil, sweat, and  _ desperation _ . “by the gods, i want nothing more than to bury myself deep within you and make you  _ sing _ .”

jaskier pants wetly, trying to thrust up onto his witcher, but geralt’s firm,  _ bruising  _ grip on his hips prevents that, and jaskier  _ keens _ .

“it hurts so much.” jaskier cries, thrashing wildly beneath him as his tears finally spill down his rosy cheeks. “geralt, love,  _ please- _ ”

geralt exhales roughly at the sight. this man will surely be the thing to end geralt of rivia. 

“ **no** .”

the noise jaskier makes as he comes completely untouched is the sweetest fucking thing geralt’s ever heard. 

almost as sweet as sliting the throat of the blonde-haired  _ boy  _ who foolishly dared to slip his pretty little bardling an aphrodisiac.

\--

“you’re fucking _evil_.”

“hmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> I'M SORRY LMAO
> 
> look sex is hard to write okay i'll get there eventually

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
